


A Cup of Coffee

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Coffee, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Reita. I'm a businessman and a coffee addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely missuruha.  
> Prompt by myvision4free: http://weheartit.com/entry/42049353/via/kaunya

Sometimes a cup of coffee can fix everything. Sometimes it's enough to help you forget about things you don't want to think about.

My name is Reita. I'm a businessman and a coffee addict. An espresso, half a cup of milk and two teaspoons of sugar – that's how I like my coffee. And Kai, my partner, knows this.

Day after day I arrive home exhausted. The company I work for is in really deep shit – screw this economical depression -, and my bosses want me to take full responsibility for every mistake they or other employees make. Soon, I'm going to get fired, I know that. And I'm worried. I have headaches and nightmares that keep me awake at night and won't let me focus during business hours.

But when I arrive home and sit down at the table in the kitchen, Kai places a cup of coffee in front of me. I work more than anyone else at the company; I usually arrive home late, yet Kai doesn't complain, doesn't question me. He just kisses me on the lips gently and sits on my lap while I sip that delicious coffee.

It usually takes me no longer than five minutes to empty the cup. It's a short period of time, but at least for those five quick minutes I forget all my worries. I'm at ease, relaxed and happy. For those five minutes, time stops for me; my problems, my busy schedule, and my work don't exist. It's just me, Kai and a cup of coffee.

I would go insane without those five minutes of heaven. I need this little distraction after work, otherwise I would end up in an insane asylum sooner or later. Kai's coffee is the only thing that helps me keep my sanity.

Sometimes a cup of coffee can fix everything.

Especially if it tastes of love.


End file.
